The One Who Remembered
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: They were supposed to be soul mates, written in the stars, and all that other junk but what kind of relationship was it when your soul mate forgot your birthday. Adam might have forgotten Cassie's birthday, but someone else remembered


The One Who Remembered

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Circle.

Cassie looked at the clock. It was getting late. She looked back down at her cellphone hoping for a message or something to appear. It didn't. Cassie wasn't a fan of crying. She tried not to as much as possible, but right now she felt like crying. Why did she want to cry? Well that would be because her boyfriend of the last few months, Adam Conant, had forgotten her birthday.

Cassie doesn't know how he forgot. He didn't forget Diana's birthday, which was about a week ago. True there was a big party for Diana's birthday. The entire circle was there along with some other people from school, people they didn't really talk to, but it was a party. Adam went out of his way to get something really nice for Diana. Something she had wanted for a long time. After the party, Cassie was helping her sister clean up when Diana mentioned having another party for her next week. Cassie had told Diana she didn't want a party. Diana had been upset.

"Why not have a party. It would be fun?" Diana had said with a smile.

Cassie looked down at her shoes. "It's my first birthday without my mom." Cassie had admitted. It had taken Diana a minute to take it in, but then she hugged Cassie and agreed that they wouldn't have a huge party. It didn't mean though her birthday would go uncelebrated.

Earlier that day Diana, Melissa, and even Faye had shown up at Cassie's house with cake, movies, and presents for Cassie. The four of them had spent the day at Cassie's house having a good time. They watched movies, ate cake, and even had some fun with magic. Just some goofy things. They had created an inside light show, made things disappear and reappear in different places. Yeah they knew that might seem very lame, but it was actually fun to do, especially if it was a chair someone was sitting on. They had actually made a game of it. Whenever you were able to make something disappear that someone was sitting on without them realizing you were going to do it you got a point. Faye had won that game by a landslide.

They had all even gotten her nice gifts. Melissa had bought her an outfit and Faye had gotten her The Hunger Games trilogy. A book series Cassie had said she wanted to read, but hadn't gotten the time to buy or read. Diana had gone all out and gotten her a new computer, Cassie had accidentally blown hers up a few weeks ago.

"I can't accept this. It looks expense." Cassie had told her sister trying to give it back, but Diana refused.

"No way, it's yours. Besides my dad insisted on getting you something really nice for some reason." They had argued for a while, but in the end Cassie accepted the gift and told Diana to tell her dad thank you.

Truthfully Cassie had been happy until she looked at the time and realized how late it had gotten. It was at that time she realized Adam hadn't called or come by yet. The girls had spent a few more hours at Cassie's house watching one of the 'Harry Potter' movies, and doing spells the same time they did. Then the girls started to leave.

Melissa and Faye had left together first. Melissa had hugged Cassie and said "Happy Birthday." Faye had just nodded at her and said "Happy Birthday' too. Cassie had smiled and said 'thank you.' Truthfully she wasn't that close to Melissa and she wasn't too sure what kind of relationship she had with Faye. Sometimes Faye was nice to her and others times she wasn't. She would consider herself closer to Faye then Melissa, but it had meant a lot that they had came over. She truthfully did have a fun day with them.

Diana had stayed to helped Cassie clean up and magically move the furniture back to their right places. Cassie seriously had no idea how a chair ended up in the bathroom. When they were done she looked at Cassie. "He'll show up." She said. It surprised Cassie how well Diana knew her even though they hadn't known each other that long. Maybe it was because they were sisters.

"He hasn't shown up yet. Hasn't even called or texted me." Cassie had said

"He'll be here." Diana put a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "If he loves you he will come." Cassie smiled. Diana seemed to know the right thing to say. "You want me to stay for a while." Diana offered.

"No, go home." Cassie said.

"You sure?" Diana asked and Cassie basically starting pulling her to the door. "Okay, I get it. You'll be fine on your own." Diana opened the door, but turned back around before she walked out. "Did you have fun at least?"

"Yeah a lot of fun." Cassie answered and then laughed. "Although lets not play that game again. We could have seriously hurt each other."

Diana laughed too. "Yeah that was pretty stupid and hard to clean up afterwards." Diana agreed. "Happy birthday, sis." Diana didn't even wait for Cassie's reply before she walked out the door. Cassie smiled. John Blackwell might have been a horrible father and person, but he had given Cassie a great sister.

Now hours later Cassie was sitting on her couch staring at her cellphone hoping Adam would call. As it got later and later Cassie knew he had forgotten. Cassie seriously almost started to cry. They were supposed to be soul mates, written in the stars, and all that other junk but what kind of relationship was it when your soul mate forgot your birthday.

Cassie had gotten up and started to the kitchen planning on eating left over pizza and giving up on Adam ever showing up. Before she could even get to the refrigerator though the doorbell rang. Could it be Adam? Had he finally shown up? Cassie ran to the door to open it, but when she did it wasn't Adam on the other side. It was Jake!

"Oh, hey Jake. What are you doing here?" The disappointment could clearly be heard in her voice.

"Glad to hear your so happy I'm here.' Jake joked and Cassie's laugh.

"I'm sorry. I was hoping you were someone else, but it's good to see you. I haven't seen you in a while." Cassie moved aside to let Jake in and closed the door behind him. "So what brings you here."

Jake reached into his pocket and took out a jewelry box with a bow on top of it. "Happy birthday Cassie." He held out the box to Cassie who shocked took it from him. She hadn't been expecting Jake to remember. True they had at one time been really close, but lately besides circle business they barely saw each other, which was impressive since they were next door neighbors. Cassie had gotten the feeling Jake was avoiding her. Cassie slowly opened the box to reveal a gold charm bracelet with one charm on it.

"Do you like it?" Jake asked after Cassie stared at it for a minute. "I remember you one time said you always wanted a charm bracelet." Cassie nodded unable to speak and then took a close look at the charm on it. It was a horse.

"A horse charm?" Cassie questioned.

"You did tell me once it was your favorite animal. That you used to take horse back riding lessons before your mom died, right?" Cassie nodded again shocked that he remembered that. She barely remembered telling him that, but now that he mentioned it she remembered. It was when they were driving up to Faye's grandfather's lake house. They had passed a horse stable and Cassie had gotten excited.

"Oh look at the horses," Cassie remembered saying. "Aren't they pretty?"

"I guess," Jake had answered barely looking at the horses. "Why are you so excited about horses?"

"I love horses. I used to take horse back riding lessons and ride all the time before my mom died that is. Since then this is the closest I've been to a horse." Cassie answered without a second thought and turned her head to get one last look at the horses before they drove away.

Cassie was shocked that Jake remembered that one comment. "You remembered me telling you that?"

"I remember everything about you." Cassie turned away so Jake wouldn't see her blush.

Looking at the bracelet Cassie realized something. "I can't accept this. It must of cost you a lot of money." Not as much as the computer Diana got her Cassie mentally added in her head. "You don't even have a job. How can you afford this?"

"Well witch hunters get paid a lot of money. I have some left over from my days as a witch witch hunter." Jake joked and Cassie laughed. She knew the witch hunter job was mostly voluntarily or a hobby and they got paid nothing. Jake also laughed at his own joke. "You want to seriously know how I afforded the charm bracelet." Cassie nodded. "You know my aunt?"

"The one you live with who I have never met besides seeing her for about two seconds at Nick's funeral before she ran out crying?" Seriously in the small town of Chance Harbor how do people avoid their neighbors so easily?

Jake nodded. "Yeah that's the one. She owns a jewelry store. I was able to get this from her for really cheap, practically free." Jake smiled. "It's the thought that counts though, right?" Cassie nodded very glad Jake hadn't spent a ton of money on her.

She took the bracelet out of the box. Even though it was late and she would probably be taking it off in a few hours to go to bed she wanted to put it on. "Can you help me put it on." Cassie asked since it was almost impossible to put these things on by yourself. Jake took the bracelet from Cassie and after a couple of tries finally was able to get it on her. They were very close when Jake lifted up his head to look her in the eyes. Cassie then remembered what Diana had said. 'If he loves you he will come.' She was right. The boy who loved Cassie did come, but it wasn't Adam.

"You can probably collect more..." Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Cassie suddenly kissed him right on the lips. Jake was shocked for a minute, but then pushed Cassie away. "Why did you do that? I thought you were with Conant?" Jake said Conant with such hatred in his voice.

"Adam forgot my birthday. He didn't come over, he didn't call, he didn't even text me. If Adam loves me he would be the one over with a really thoughtful and nice present. He would be the one who could make me laugh at the stupidest jokes. What Adam and I had wasn't love. It was pressure because of the whole stupid written in the stars stuff his dad keeps going on about. Your the one who came over, your the one who remembered my birthday, your the one who remembered I said I like horses, your the one who has always been protective of me, your the one who left the witch hunters for me, your the one who loves me, and I just realized I love you too."

Cassie went in for another kiss, but Jake stops her. "I think I want it to be officially over between you and Conant before we start anything."

Cassie didn't hesitate to take out her cellphone and dial Adam's number. The call went to his voice mail. "Hey Adam, it's Cassie. I'm calling to tell you I'm sick of this written in the stars junk. You clearly don't love me and I just realized I don't really love you." Cassie hung up.

"That was harsh way to break up with a guy." Cassie had never heard Jake say anything in defense of Adam before.

"After two months of dating he forgot my birthday."

"Okay, good point." Jake agreed.

"Now can we try this kiss again?" Right after Cassie was done speaking Jake leaned into Cassie and they kissed until they needed to part for air. Cassie realized that that kiss was better then any kiss she ever shared with Adam. For the rest of the night they sat on Cassie's couch kissing, talking, and enjoying each other company.

AN: Okay let me explain a few things here. This does take place after season 1. Blackwell is dead, but Charles doesn't have six demons in him. Diana never found out about Charles killing Amelia and never left with Grant. After Blackwell was dead Adam and Cassie got back together. I also made up that stuff about Cassie and horses and Jake's aunt owning a jewelry store.

Now more importantly I am apart of a project called The Secret Circle Project. In this a couple of fans have gotten together to write our own season 2. This is not a just it sucks the show was cancelled so we're going to write it. We are doing this in hopes to show networks that if the fans can make a great season 2 the one the real writers will write will be even better. Go visit our tumblr page at secretcircleproject(dot) tumblr.com/ask and follow us on twitter (TSC_project). You'll find a link on the tumblr and don't forget to sign all the petitions (I think there is a link for that too on the tumblr page). Our first episode should be up on fanfiction soon and read and review that.

Okay yes I have more. Someone requested one of our authors for The Secret Circle Project write a Cake (we seriously couldn't have figured out a better name for Jake/Cassie pairing. That one makes me want to eat cake) story. I said I would do this so this fanfiction is for whoever requested we write one. I hope you enjoyed it. Now REVIEW.


End file.
